Serendipity
by mutinecherry
Summary: OS, Bella n'est pas une personne ponctuelle! Mais à courir après le temps on risque de râter des choses essentielles... Sa vie, elle pourrait la décrire ainsi: "ce qui aurait pu m'arriver si j'étais arrivée à l'heure". Mais le jour où destin et hasard s'en mêlent, elle risque bien de vivre une folle journée! LEMON, LECTEURS ADULTES UNIQUEMENT
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fiction comporte des scènes explicites (bien que ne comportant pas de violence), elle s'adresse donc exclusivement à des lecteurs adultes et avertis et en aucun cas à un public jeune et mineur! ****(Des logiciels de protections existent pour filtrer les contenus non appropriés aux jeunes).**

**En lisant cette histoire vous vous engagez à avoir l'âge requis. (+18)**

**Serendipity, ou la Folle journée**

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Me voici avec la première partie d'un OS, la suite arrivera dans le week-end. _

_Le sujet n'a rien de très originale mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira!_

_Cet OS est dédié à ma super béta **LyraParleOr** qui m'a inspiré ce sujet en diagnostiquand mon retard chronique! _

_**Merci donc à LyraParleOr pour ses corrections, ses conseils et ses explications :) **_

POV B

La sonnerie du réveil, ce détestable bip strident me sortit de mon rêve paisible.

7H00... l'inventeur du réveil devait être un sadique notoire, un homme sans scrupule ou peut-être un insomniaque... oui un insomniaque jaloux du sommeil des autres! C'était cela! Personne d'autre n'aurait pu avoir l'idée d'inventer un si désagréable appareil! Vous en connaissez vous des gens qui aiment leur réveil? Je n'en connais aucun!

7h08... Quel jour étions-nous? Mardi? Non jeudi! Oui jeudi, l'anniversaire de Lisa, la fête ce soir, et la liste de rendez-vous, interminable! Le jeudi n'était pas un bon jour! Je préférais le vendredi ou même le mardi, définitivement le mardi, il n'y avait pas de rendez-vous le mardi!

7H12... Cinq minutes encore, oui je vais fermer les yeux cinq minutes, il est tôt!

Mon lit était si douillet et agréable, un grand lit pour moi seule surchargé d'oreillers. J'espérais pouvoir continuer le rêve délicieux dans lequel j'étais plongée avant la sonnerie de mon réveil.

Une histoire de forêt qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au petit bois derrière la maison de mes parents. Un endroit charmant où j'avais passé tant d'heures à jouer enfant!

Les bruits de la rue semblaient disproportionnés pour l'heure matinale. A 7 heures du matin ce n'était pas normal! Le soleil filtrait au travers mes paupières closes comme en pleine journée. J'émergeais doucement de mon demi-sommeil. Ce réveil-là était bien plus agréable que le précédent!

Je jetai un regard noir à la maudite machine qui me mettait de mauvaise humeur matin après matin.

8h22... putain de merde! Où étaient passées mes cinq minutes?

Je sautai du lit à toute vitesse, certaine que je ne pourrais jamais rattraper un tel retard!

Et dire que nous étions jeudi! La journée qui présageait déjà d'être désagréable allait se transformer en cauchemar!

Je pris ma douche en un temps record, et terminai ma toilette en même temps que mon habillage, j'étais devenue forte à ce jeu-là. Certainement même la meilleure!

Il fallait bien avouer aussi que j'étais une habituée des retards, ils étaient même toute l'histoire de ma vie. Une amie m'avait un jour conseillé d'écrire mes mémoires: "L'histoire de ma vie si j'étais arrivée à l'heure"***, ça aurait à coup sûr était un bestseller! Pas que ma vie soit palpitante mais mes retards étaient épiques!

Tous ce qui pouvait se rater je l'avais au moins raté une fois! Avion, train, bateau, entretien d'embauche, examen et j'en passe.

Tout avait commencé le jour de ma naissance. Accouchement provoqué et 9 heures de souffrances proche de l'agonie pour ma mère qui se désespérait d'attendre que sa première et unique fille se décide à sortir.

Je peux vous jurer que je ne le faisais pas exprès, mais le temps et moi nous avions consommé notre divorce il y a fort longtemps déjà!

Depuis tout avait été de mal en pis et 28 ans après j'étais encore là à courir après ces foutues secondes qui passaient toujours trop vite!

J'enfilai mes ballerines et fourrai mes escarpins dans mon sac, hors de question de crapahuter dans Paris avec des talons toute la journée! Avant d'enfoncer mon ordinateur dans sa house je vérifais que mes présentations étaient bien dessus. Voilà j'étais fin prête!

Je claquai la porte de mon petit appartement perdu au fin du 19ème arrondissement et me mis à courir après ce temps qui menaçait de faire de ma journée un enfer.

Premier rendez-vous au Sentier dans 15 minutes...

Le jeudi était ma journée haïe, pas de longues heures passées dans mon atelier à travailler sur mes projets, non le jeudi était le jour des rendez-vous avec les clients, ce jour qui m'obligeait à respecter un horaire strict et contraignant, pour aujourd'hui c'était plutôt mal parti!

J'avais 28 ans depuis quelques mois et enfin un emploi stable. Ma nature un peu rêveuse ne m'avait pas vraiment facilité la tâche! Ma passion pour le dessin ne pouvait décemment pas être considérée comme un job alimentaire alors je m'étais reconvertie dans la publicité, au moins c'était lucratif et cela me permettait de vivre de cet espèce de grain de folie que d'autre appelaient créativité.

L'agence qui m'employait avait le mérite d'être de taille humaine et mes responsables n'avaient que faire de mon manque de ponctualité tant que j'honorais mes projets.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas des clients... toujours pressés, exigeants, pour qui les retards étaient considérés comme un crime de lèse-majesté! Non définitivement le jeudi n'était pas ma journée!

Le mois de juin vivait ses derniers soubresauts et la chaleur un peu moite de la ville était déjà écrasante et orageuse, il n'était pas 9 heures encore pourtant!

Je sortis du métro en éprouvant un vif soulagement, un peu étourdie par la touffeur de cet air surchargé de parfums divers et variés. Mon absence de petit déjeuner n'était pas pour rien dans mon bref étourdissement.

8h52... Il me restait tout juste le temps de passer au Starbucks du coin de la rue avant de me rendre à mon rendez-vous.

_**"-Merci Monsieur, bonne journée"**_

_**"-Bonne journée" **_ D'abord ce fut une voix... une voix aussi profonde et chaude que de la lave en fusion. Une voix qui glisse en vous comme un miel tiède et onctueux.

Ensuite ce fut une main, ou plutôt le fragment d'une main qui voletait au-dessus du comptoir. Une main digne d'un Rodin, une main aux traits aussi virils que fins. Il y avait quelque comme un mélange de force et d'un soupçon de fragilité dans ces longs doigts effilés. Ce fut rapide, à peine plus d'une myriade de nanosecondes, guère plus que le battement d'un cil et pourtant je me sentais pénétrée par l'image de cette main.

Quelque chose m'attirait inexorablement dans le miroitement subtil de cette peau pâle, de cette peau pourtant striée et presque caleuse. Le travail avait sculpté cette main, ou plutôt ce fragment de main, c'était un travail de force, épuisant, acharné, surement sous un soleil de plomb, une petite tache brune ornait juste le pli du pouce, une petite tache que mes yeux avait captée, j'avais presque la sensation d'avoir saisi quelque chose d'intime de cette main inconnue.

C'était une main d'homme, une main virile et travailleuse et pourtant les ongles étaient courts, pas rongés non, soigneusement coupés, des ongles impeccables, presque manucurés. Il y avait quelque chose de cocasse et d'un peu décalé dans cette main calleuse que je devinais habituée aux travaux de la terre et pourtant aux oncles si parfaits...

J'étais troublée, saisie par cette image furtive qui me brûlait la rétine encore longtemps après avoir disparue.

_**"-Madame! Excusez-moi Madame!" **_Je repris contact avec la réalité d'où je m'étais momentanément échappée. Derrière moi je sentais la file grossir de mécontentement, le stress et l'agacement affluaient par vagues menaçantes.

_**"-Oh pardon, euh je vais prendre un caramel macchiato s'il vous plait!" **_

_**"-4 euros 50" **_Avait-on vraiment idée de vendre un café si cher?

Je sortis en avalant ma boisson, me brûlant méchamment la langue au passage.

J'étais toujours troublée, incroyablement bouleversée par cette main qui furtivement avait traversé mon regard. Je n'avais qu'une envie: cinq minutes de tranquillité pour la dessiner... Je voulais mémoriser chaque ligne, chaque callosité, chaque petite tâche et repli de cette main virile et sensuelle...

Depuis mes premiers cours de dessin, avant cela même, j'avais développé une étrange fascination pour les mains, essence d'humanité, témoignage de toute une vie, elles avaient toujours quelque chose à exprimer, à raconter!

Mais jamais encore je n'avais été troublée comme ce matin... Je devais graver ses contours avant qu'ils ne deviennent flous et qu'il ne reste plus qu'une forme indistincte flottant dans le tourbillon de ma mémoire.

9h03... j'étais définitivement en retard! Si peu encore mais je savais déjà que ces trois minutes on allait me les reprocher.

Je pressais le pas, chassant les longs doigts effilés de mon esprit.

_**"-Isabella Swan" **_l'hôtesse d'accueil me jeta un regard polaire capable de vous faire douter du réchauffement climatique! Étaient-elles recrutées pour leur capacité à refroidir les visiteurs ou étais-je la seule petite privilégiée de leurs regards glacials?

_**"-Ah Mademoiselle Swan, Monsieur Volturi vous attend**__**" **_Trois minutes! Ou peut-être cinq maintenant... A cinq minutes de retard peut-on vraiment parler d'attente?

L'entretien avait était long, interminable même, et franchement inutile! Le responsable de la société voulait s'assurer des moindres détails de la campagne publicitaire qu'il m'avait confiée. Elle n'avait rien de bien compliqué pourtant, c'était même un projet basique de pub pour un grand magasin, on aura pu la confier à un débutant qu'il s'en serait sorti à merveille! Alors pourquoi passer des heures à discuter du moindre détail surtout quand toutes mes propositions lui plaisaient? Tout ça m'avait de nouveau mise en retard, pas de cinq minutes cette fois-ci! Si je me débrouillais bien je serais à mon prochain rendez-vous dans 40 minutes, après donc presque une demie-heure de retard... Cette journée cauchemardesque venait de commencer et pourtant j'espérais déjà de tout cœur qu'elle se termine, vite!

Arrivée dans le hall de l'immeuble j'ôtai mes escarpins que je glissai dans mon sac, au profit de mes fidèles ballerines de marathon, tout cela sous l'œil mi-choqué mi-moqueur de l'hôtesse d'accueil. Si j'avais osé je lui aurais fait un magnifique doigt avant de quitter l'immeuble mais je n'avais pas le culot suffisant pour faire ça, et surtout je tenais à mon job, et pourtant ça me démangeait vraiment, je pouvais presque sentir mes doigts fourmiller!

Je repris ma course folle dans Paris, direction la Défense où se trouvait le siège d'une société de cosmétiques qui avait fait appel à nous. C'était ce que j'aimais tant dans ce boulot, les sujets aussi divers que variés, la créativité n'avait pas de limite dans ce monde et j'aimais ça, j'acceptais presque sans regret de galoper dans tout Paris pour ressentir ce frémissement familier que faisait naître la nouveauté en moi. Je fourmillais d'idée pour cette nouvelle campagne et j'avais hâte de faire mes propositions! Et si cela supposait des pieds en bouillie à la fin de la matinée et bah tant pis... Je n'avais de toute façon pas vraiment le choix!

Une fois arrivée à destination on me fit patienter quelques minutes qui se transformèrent rapidement en une demie-heure, très certainement pour me punir de mon retard.

La sublime et terrifiante Rosalie Hale finit par me faire pénétrer dans son vaste bureau au décor design et épuré noyé dans la lumière matinale.

Je lui montrai mes premiers croquis, espérant voir fleurir sur ses lèvres un sourire satisfait, je devais avouer que son éternel regard de glace commençait à me mettre mal à l'aise.

Mais Madame Hale était ce qu'elle était, je n'eus pas le droit à de longs compliments ni de sourire jovial, elle valida d'un signe de la tête mes propositions sans s'épancher outre mesure.

_**"-Rosalie"**_

_**"-Oui Angela?"**_

_**"-Monsieur Cullen, je vous le passe sur votre ligne"**_

_**"-Merci" **_Je me retenais de souffler d'exaspération, je n'aimais pas être coupée en pleine présentation mais apparemment Madame Hale n'éprouvait aucune gêne à prendre ses communications téléphoniques en ma présence!

_**"-Edward que puis-je pour toi?" **_Le ton éternellement glaciale de Rosalie s'était brusquement radoucit, sa voix carillonna dans l'air comme une myriade de clochettes joyeuses.

_**"-..."**_

_**"-20 heures! Très bien à ce soir, je t'embrasse."**_ Elle raccrocha et son regard se durcit à nouveau.

_**"-Excusez-moi, où en étions-nous?" **_

Il était trop tard pour déjeuner quelque part avant mon prochain rendez-vous. Quel dommage j'aurais aimé profiter du soleil étincelant dont les rayons d'or jouaient entres les tours immenses.

J'achetais de quoi grignoter en route et traversait l'esplanade presque déserte en noyée de soleil.

13h30... direction République pour la suite de ma course folle, il s'agissait de mon avant dernier entretien, j'accueillerai avec un soulagement certain la fin de cette journée! La chaleur moite et écrasante rendait mon tailleur désagréable et mes pieds souffraient le martyre!

Il existait dans le monde une catégorie de clients toujours insatisfaits et celui-ci en était! Chacune de mes propositions était systématiquement refusée mais les idées chimériques auxquelles il s'accrochait étaient aussi peu vendeuses qu'irréalisables. Travailler avec ce genre d'interlocuteur se rapprochait à chaque minute passée de l'enfer mais je n'avais pas le choix! Il ne cessait d'interrompre ma présentation, et pourtant il ne s'agissait que de la maquette de son affiche publicitaire.

L'entretien dura le double du temps prévu, je sortis nerveusement épuisée, affamée et cela va sans dire: en retard! Terriblement en retard!

Mon prochain et dernier rendez-vous avait lieu au Marais, un cabinet d'avocats d'affaires, le genre de dossier sérieux et épineux qui pouvait s'avérer très lucratif mais qui demandait un travail acharné.

Il s'agissait de mon premier entretien avec cette société et j'avais presque une heure de retard, et aucun moyen de les joindre! Dans ma précipitation mon portable était sagement resté sur ma commode et évidement je n'avais pas pris le temps d'enregistrer ce contact dans mon ordinateur! Il s'agissait de mon tout premier rendez-vous dans ce cabinet. Voila qui allait faire bonne impression...

Les touristes envahissaient déjà la ville mais j'eus la chance de trouver le métro presque désert. Transpirant par tous les pores de la peau, épuisée et ne rêvant que d'une longue douche délassante, je m'assis près d'une fenêtre.

A St-Sébastien Froissart, à peine plus d'une poignée de secondes, peut-être même moins... Ce fût un regard, un regard pénétrant et d'un vert profond. Je me figeais sous la puissance de ce regard envoutant, ces pupilles noires d'encre entourées d'une corolle de jade qui me fixaient aux travers des deux vitres qui nous séparaient.

En face, dans l'autre rame à quai en même temps que la mienne, il y a avait ce regard surmonté de mèches folles cuivrées. Ce fut bref, le temps d'un battement de cœur avant que la sonnerie ne résonne et que le train ne s'ébranle en emportant loin de moi ces yeux vibrants de sensualité.

Encore longtemps après que nos chemins ne soient séparés ma peau frissonnait et devant mes paupières closes dansait l'image de ces yeux d'un vert d'émeraude dans lesquelles je m'étais plongée une fraction de seconde qui m'avaient parue durer une éternité. Je frissonnais encore sous l'intensité de ce regard maintenant disparu.

Mes talons claquaient sur les pavés de la rue ombragée par les immeubles de briques rouges. Il régnait ici une atmosphère un peu paresseuse, la chaleur se brisait sur les murs, il y faisait presque frais, humide aussi.

La place des Vosges raisonnait de cris joyeux en cette belle journée. Comme j'aurais aimé moi aussi tremper mes pieds dans les fontaines et oublier la chaleur en me reposant sur les pelouses vert tendre.

Encore un petit effort!

Machinalement j'arrangeais ma coiffure et le col de ma chemise, je devais avoir une allure à peine présentable à avoir couru ainsi toute la journée mais je ne pouvais guère faire mieux.

_**Cullen et associés **_Tient Cullen... un rapport avec le Edward Cullen à qui avait parlé Rosalie Hale tout à l'heure? Ça serait une coïncidence cocasse et plutôt amusante! Son nom ne m'avait pas frappé tout à l'heure, c'était un nouveau contrat et je n'y étais pas encore habituée.

_**"-Isabella Swan j'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Cullen"**_

_**"-Oui, mais c'était il y a plus d'une heure..."**_

_**"-En effet j'ai été retardée, toutes mes excuses"**_

_**"-Monsieur Cullen n'a pas pu vous attendre, son planning est terriblement chargé de même que celui de son associé, il m'a chargé de vous prévenir, je vous ai laissé un message"**_

_**"-Très bien, peut-on convenir d'un nouveau rendez-vous dans ce cas?"**_

_**"-Il vous rappellera" **_

Je pris congé un peu désespérée... Avant de partir je pris la carte de Monsieur Cullen qui tronait sur le comptoir en espérant cette fois ne pas égarer ses coordonnées, mais il y avait fort à parier que ce contrat me passerait sous le nez! Merci monsieur Denali d'être si chiant, sans vous je serais arrivée ici à temps! Et puis Denali... qui pouvait avoir l'idée de porter le nom d'un parc national aussi! Oui j'ai des tendances à l'incohérence lorsque je suis énervée!

Soudainement désœuvrée je décidais de rentrer tranquillement chez moi et pourquoi pas m'arrêter au Buttes Chaumont pour profiter un peu du soleil et enfin dessiner cette main et ces yeux qui m'avaient hantée toute la journée!

J'adorais ce parc situé à deux pas de mon petit appartement.

16h30... J'avais largement de temps de paresser quelques heures avant de me préparer pour la soirée de Lisa!

Pov E

Je détestais que l'on me fasse attendre! J'avais une sainte horreur des retards! Sur les conseils de Rosalie j'avais décidé d'employer une nouvelle agence de publicité pour promouvoir le cabinet. Et bien cette Miss Swan pourtant chaudement recommandée par Rosalie ne s'était pas pointée au rendez-vous! Plus d'une heure de retard, quelle preuve de sérieux! Et pas un coup de téléphone, celle-ci allait devoir attendre un moment avant de travailler pour nous!

J'avais un rendez-vous à la Villette alors hélas ne n'avais pas pu attendre que Madame daigne nous honorer de sa présence pour lui expliquer ma façon de penser.

Assis dans le métro surchauffé j'étais tout à ma rage lorsqu'une divine apparition se matérialisa dans la rame d'à côté.

Une femme était assise tout près de moi, seules les deux épaisses vitres rayées et jaunies nous séparaient. Elle avait l'air épuisée, douce et belle, fragile aussi. Une apparition angélique... Ses longs cheveux bruns cascadaient en boucles voluptueuses sur ses épaules.

Elle avait un visage en forme de cœur, la peau aussi pâle que de la porcelaine fine, ses lèvres délicieusement ourlées de roses tendres étaient un appel aux baisers. Il y avait quelque chose d'à la fois sensuel et fragile dans cette femme frêle assise là, les paupières closes et une moue sensuelle et boudeuse sur les lèvres, elle semblait vivre une terrible journée, ses traits pourtant si purs exprimaient fatigue et lassitude.

Cette apparition fût brève, trop brève et pourtant d'une intensité incomparable!

Quelques secondes avant que la sonnerie ne vienne troubler ce moment parfaitement hors du temps, elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard se plongea dans le mien. C'était les plus beaux yeux marron que je n'avais jamais vus, du chocolat liquide et incandescent parsemé d'une multitude de pépites dorées comme des étincelles précieuses.

Le train s'avança et je fus privé de la vision enchanteresse de cette divine créature. Ses grands yeux bruns si expressifs continueraient longtemps à me troubler, j'en étais certain!

Nous prîmes deux chemins séparés, elle allait d'où je venais et j'allais d'où elle venait. Bref interlude, enclave divine suspendue au-dessus du temps, hasard des rencontres, appelez ça comme vous le souhaitez, je ne l'avais vu que quelques secondes et pourtant j'avais la troublante sensation d'avoir fait une rencontre importante...

Lorsque j'arrivais à mon entretien je flottais toujours sur un nuage voluptueux parsemé de regards marron et de boucles brunes.

Le rendez-vous fût bref et même si n'avais pu totalement me concentrer, j'avais la sensation d'avoir fait du bon travail.

17h45... il me restait un peu plus de deux heures avant la soirée de Rosalie. Je n'avais rien d'important à faire pour le reste de la journée alors je décidais de ne pas trop me presser pour rentrer.

Sur le chemin je fis une halte dans un parc que j'affectionnais particulièrement, la chaleur était maintenant moins écrasante et le soleil doré étendait sur la ville ses rayons chatoyants.

Le parc des Buttes Chaumont était trop éloigné à la fois de chez moi et du cabinet pour que j'ai le loisir d'y venir souvent mais je ne manquais pourtant pas une occasion de le faire lorsque j'avais le temps, comme ce soir...

Cet îlot de verdure dominant Paris, totalement artificiel ne manquait pas de charme!

Je trouvais un coin isolé et relativement ombragé pour m'installer.

La ville baignée de lueurs d'or s'étendait à mes pieds, dans les conifères immenses la brise s'engouffrait et distillait dans l'air un parfum frais légèrement acidulé. Je fermais les yeux et me rappelait avec bonheur les forêts de mon enfance où je passais tant d'heures à jouer avec mon frère dans un temps qui me semblait maintenant si reculé!

Parfois cette vie champêtre me manquait lorsque la ville menaçait de m'engouffrer dans son tourbillon de poussière et de béton, alors je venais ici me rappeler les charmes discrets de ma vie passée.

En contrebas les cris des enfants troublaient la quiétude du lieu.

Je laissais mon regard dériver sur les toits de zinc brillant dans les lueurs du jour finissant. Un petit chemin rocailleux menait à un belvédère rococo plein de charme. Comme ça devait être paisible de s'y arrêter pour lire. Ce parc copiait la mode anglaise, la nature y était savamment domptée tout en laissait l'impression qu'elle y régnait en maître, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que l'illusion était très réussie!

Il n'y avait presque personne dans cette partie du parc. Un couple d'amoureux s'enlaçait sur les pelouses, une jeune maman berçait son enfant, un homme tapait frénétiquement sur son ordinateur et là-bas près d'un bosquet une jeune femme dessinait.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns... de longues boucles brunes. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans cette silhouette, quelque chose de familier et d'intrigant!

Subtilement je me rapprochai un peu, comme attiré par cette jeune femme.

C'était elle... l'inconnue du métro!

Son visage en cœur, sa bouche boudeuse et parfaitement dessinée! Je ne pouvais voir ses yeux mais j'étais certain que si elle levait la tête je pourrais de nouveau me perdre dans ses océans chocolatés!

La jupe noire de son tailleur était un peu remontée ce qui je me laissais la possibilité de voir ses jambes, délicieusement fines et galbées. Sa peau de porcelaine scintillait presque dans les rayons dorés du soleil.

Ses chaussures étaient négligemment jetées près d'elle. Elle avait de jolis pieds fins, galbés, comme des pieds de princesse ou de fée aux ongles délicieusement vernis.

Je n'étais pas fétichiste ou quoi que ce soit d'autre mais j'avais toujours trouvé que les pieds de femme exhalaient une troublante sensualité, et sensuels, les siens l'étaient tout à fait!

Tout chez ma divine apparition était délicieux!

Les deux premiers boutons de la chemise blanche de son tailleur étaient ouverts, en plissant les yeux on pouvait presque distinguer la dentelle noire et fine de son soutient gorge. Elle avait une belle poitrine, mais était-ce étonnant? Des seins assez ronds, fermes.

Totalement absorbée par son crayon qui glissait avec des gestes doux sur son carnet elle ne m'avait pas remarqué, je devais avoir l'air d'un pervers à la fixer ainsi mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, elle me troublait plus que de raison! Ce mélange de force et de fragilité remuait en moi des sensations inconnues.

Je mourrais d'envie de m'approcher d'elle, de l'aborder, d'entendre sa voix que je devinais mélodieuse et de me plonger dans son regard si intense et doux.

Alors que j'échafaudais un plan dans mon cerveau détraqué elle se leva, me prenant complètement par surprise. Mes plans se trouvèrent avortés et je n'eus d'autre choix que de la regarder s'éloigner pieds nus sur la pelouse... Dieu qu'elle était belle!

18h40... il était temps pour moi aussi de quitter le parc, de quitter ma douce inconnue. Je devais me changer pour retrouver Rosalie à sa soirée.

L'air été doux, chargé de senteurs boisées, il faisait encore chaud, mais pas suffisamment pour que ça soit désagréable. Ça avait été une belle journée... La journée où j'avais rencontré un ange, cet ange qui avait filé avant que je ne puisse entendre le timbre de sa voix, avant que je goutte la douceur de la connaître, avant même que je n'apprenne le nom de ma divine apparition...

_***: cette phrase vient de LyraParleOr qui m'a sugéré le__ titre que je pourrais donner à ma biographie._

_Serendipity fait référence au film du même nom et La folle journée est l'autre non du Mariga de Figaro, pièce que j'affectionne particulièrement._

_Voilà__maintenant que j'ai bien r__acconté ma vie je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite!_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions! Et SBR j'attends tes remarques avec impatience ;)_

_Merci de le lire et à bientôt_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Voilà la suite de cet os, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et favori et même tout simplement pour l'avoir lu!_

_**Mamoueedward:** merci beaucoup pour ta review! En effet ils auraient eu plein d'occasion derencontrer déjà! J'espère que la suite te plaira!_

_**Twiwijazz:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'adore flaner dans Paris, j'espère que la suite te donnea la même envie!_

_**Jazz**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé, je suis moi aussi en guerre avec la pendule! Unissonsos forces!^^ _

_Merci à **LyraParleOr, SBR et Annso601** pour leur soutient avec cette suite qui m'a donné du mal!_

_**Merci à LyraParleOr pour ses corrections si rapides! **_

Pov B

19h30... Je mettais la dernière touche à mon maquillage. Un peu d'ombre à paupière brun, un trait de khôl et du rouge à lèvres carmin, légèrement plus soutenu que ce que je mettais d'ordinaire.

Mes cheveux coiffés en chignon lâche et folâtre laissaient tomber sur mes épaules quelques anglaises brunes. La senteur des quelques gouttes d'huile de jasmin déposées aux creux des poignets s'envolait dans l'air et se mêlait au parfum âcre et poivré des poudres dispersées sur le marbre de la coiffeuse.

Il naissait au creux de mon ventre comme une pointe sourde d'exaltation. La soirée ne promettait pas d'être extraordinaire et pourtant un sentiment étouffé et diffus d'excitation courait en moi. Je ne pouvais identifier la cause de cet état mais je profitais de ces ondes stimulantes et plaisantes, comme un pré-sentiment agréable...

Ma robe noire et courte profondément échancrée mettait en valeur mon décolleté, mais d'une façon qui n'avait rien de vulgaire.

Je chaussai mes escarpins et fut agréablement étonnée de me trouver plutôt jolie ainsi parée.

La porte rouge sombre à la peinture écaillée de mon petit appartement claqua alors que mes talons résonnaient sur le parquet. La quatrième marche du vieil escalier de bois brun était inégale, il flottait en permanence ici le parfum poussiéreux des lieux qu'on devinait trop longtemps inoccupés. C'était un vieil immeuble dans une cour plus vétuste encore, mais c'était chez moi, mon petit nid que j'aimais retrouver même si la musique du café d'en bas vibrait en permanence et m'empêchait de savourer ma tranquillité.

Le matin lorsque le soleil parvenait à se faufiler entre les immeubles d'en face il inondait ma chambre de sa lumière dorée.

Dans la cour des enfants jouaient, le claquement de la lourde porte cochère avala leurs cris me propulsant sur le boulevard de la Villette, animé en cette chaude soirée de début d'été.

Les chaises rouges de la terrasse du café étaient toutes occupées. Le marchand de légumes à quelques pas de là fermait son échoppe, la senteur des fruits trop mûrs se mêlaient encore à celle de la rue.

Dans ce quartier, petite péninsule d'Asie au cœur de Paris, les enseignes écrites en Thaï ou Chinois commençaient à s'allumer. Le soleil inondait pourtant toujours la rue de sa clarté dorée. C'était l'heure où les familles quittaient le petit square au coin de la rue.

La brise orageuse qui n'avait cessé de frapper le pavé de Paris toute la journée faisait voleter les débris sur les larges trottoirs.

19h42... je quittais mon quartier direction St-Germain des-Près. Lisa, une vieille amie de l'université fêtait ce soir son anniversaire. Lisa avait toujours eu de confortables moyens, ce qui expliquait son appartement aux proportions plus qu'avantageuses dans un quartier huppé de Paris. Et pourtant elle était toujours restée d'une simplicité déconcertante, c'était ce que j'appréciais tant chez elle, sa modestie, son humilité.

La chaleur dans le métro était étouffante, tout le monde se serrait les uns contre les autres sans jamais se regarder, accord tacite, ignorance feinte. J'aimais observer les gens, mes yeux pouvaient dériver des minutes entières sur un visage, une main, un regard...

Ces pensées me ramenèrent inévitablement à cette main, à ce regard... Cette main et ce regard qui m'avaient envahie d'un trouble que j'éprouvais rarement. Encore maintenant, bien des heures après que je les aie rencontrés, ils continuaient à me hanter!

A Châtelet mes escarpins m'empêchèrent d'attraper le train qui quittait le quai.

6 minutes d'attente... Je m'assis dans l'espoir d'épargner mes pieds qui protestaient contre les mauvais traitements de la journée.

Je sortis mon carnet à dessins pour me remémorer encore cette main, ces yeux... La carte du cabinet Cullen glissa sur le sol. Je la ramassai et commençai à y dessiner au verso cette main qui refusait de quitter mes pensées.

2 minutes... le quai se remplissait maintenant, des gens qui rentraient chez eux après une longue journée, d'autres qui se rendaient à une soirée...

Sous mon crayon la main prenait vie à nouveau, les ongles impeccablement coupés, les petites callosités, ces longs doigts effilés.

Le train arriva et je dus me presser, la foule tentait de s'y infiltrer.

19h56... pour la première fois de la journée j'étais à l'heure! C'était un fait suffisamment rare pour être souligné!

Le cœur de Paris vibrait en ce début de soirée. Les magasins avaient déjà fermé mais des terrasses des cafés et restaurants s'élevait la joyeuse complainte d'une foule relaxée qui oubliait les tracas de la journée.

Au croisement du Boulevard Saint-Germain et de la rue Bonaparte un attroupement bloquait la circulation. Alors que je me rapprochais la sirène d'une ambulance troubla le bourdonnement de la rue. Une jeune cycliste s'était fait renversée, elle ne semblait heureusement que légèrement blessée.

Je poursuivis mon chemin en direction de l'immeuble de Lisa, me forçant à faire des petits pas pour ménager mes pieds déjà douloureux.

Pov E

Depuis mon retour du parc je flottais dans une sorte de brume rêveuse. Je rêvais à ma belle inconnue, me remémorant ses traits pour ne pas les oublier, pour les garder gravés au fond de ma mémoire!

La reverrai-je un jour? J'en doutais fortement, les hasards des rencontres sont rarement faits pour se reproduire, ce sont des moments furtifs et précieux qu'il faut savoir saisir, et je n'avais pas su lasaisir, elle m'avait échappé sans promesse de me revenir!

Allongé sur mon lit en attendant l'heure de me rendre chez Rosalie je songeais à ses yeux, ses yeux rendus troubles par les deux vitres jaunies qui nous séparaient... Un regard avait-il déjà eu pareille intensité? J'avais la sensation d'avoir lu à travers son âme comme elle avait pu lire à travers la mienne lors de ce furtif regard. Une poignée de secondes suspendues dans le temps, quelques secondes suffisantes pour que ses yeux continuent de me hanter... J'en avais la certitude, j'étais tombé amoureux de ces océans bruns qui me fixaient avec une telle intensité.

Je ne savais rien de cette inconnue et pourtant tout me ramenait à elle, inlassablement!

Si je voulais être à l'heure à la réception de Rosalie, il allait falloir que je me dépêche!

Rosalie était la future femme de mon frère, ma future belle-sœur donc! Dirigeante d'une société de cosmétiques, hautement intransigeante, elle n'accepterait pas le moindre retard! Ce soir elle avait organisé l'anniversaire surprise de mon frère. J'étais certain qu'Emmett se doutait de quelque chose mais il ne m'avait pas une seule fois questionné, il jouait le jeu très certainement pour faire plaisir à sa future femme, et aussi parce qu'il restait un incorrigible gamin!

Je m'habillais décontracté pour cette soirée, un jean sombre et une chemise noire. Mes cheveux resteraient en bataille ce soir, je n'avais pas le temps d'essayer de les dompter!

Pour me rendre chez Emmett et Rosalie, il me fallait traverser tout Paris. Étant donné que je devais être un des seuls habitant de celle ville à aimer voyager en métro, cela ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure...

Alors que je terminais de me préparer Jasper, mon associé me téléphona pour me demander un dossier important qu'il n'avait pas trouvé au cabinet, dossier que j'avais par mégarde emporté avec moi... Mademoiselle Swan la retardataire m'avait fait quitter le cabinet à toute vitesse pour éviter d'être en retard à mon rendez-vous.

19h07... Avec un peu de chance j'aurais le temps de passer près de chez lui, s'il faisait un effort pour se déplacer jusqu'à Opéra, je pourrais être à l'heure chez Rosalie.

Moi terrifié par ma belle-sœur? Mais pas le moins du monde voyons! Enfin...

19h54... pour la première fois de la journée, ou plutôt de la semaine... à moins que ça ne soit du mois, j'allais être en retard! Et je détestais ça!

Comble de malchance je dus attendre plus de cinq minutes à Châtelet pour ne rien arranger!

Assis sur les sièges en plastique orange criard à la propreté plus que douteuse je fulminais contre mon retard. Si je n'avais pas passé tant de temps à rêvasser comme une midinette en mal de sensations je n'en serais pas là...

Peu à peu le quai se mit à grouiller de monde, à vibrer d'excitation. Le jeudi était le soir des étudiants, petite parcelle de détente au cœur d'une longue semaine.

Sur le béton grisâtre du quai un petit carré de papier blanc à mes pieds attira mon attention.

Plus que la blancheur de papier vélin qu'on devinait de bonne qualité ce fût le logo dans le coin gauche qui capta mon regard.

Ce petit carré de blancheur tranchant avec la couleur sombre de l'asphalte avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier.

Je me penchais un peu, intrigué.

Le logo du cabinet, un ensemble de formes géométriques bleutées, et mon nom en lettres capitales se dessinaient sur le carré de papier.

Il y avait quelque chose de cocasse dans le fait de trouver ma carte sur ce coin de bitume sale.

Il y a quelque temps, un de mes clients ou futur client, quelqu'un qui avait quelque chose à voir avec moi s'était assis là, sensiblement à la même place, sur le même siège de plastique orangé.

Au dos s'esquissait le dessin d'une main. Une main d'homme, cette main aurait pu ressembler à la mienne avec ses doigts trop longs et trop maigres, hérités des longues heures passées sur le clavier de mon piano.

Celui qui avait esquissé cette main sur ce bout de papier était expert, les ombres donnaient quelque chose comme de la profondeur à ce petit dessin.

Le train arriva et je glissais dans mon portefeuille cette carte qui semblait m'avoir attendu là, sur ce quai... Le hasard était capable de choses aussi étranges qu'amusantes parfois!

20h12... St-Germain enfin! Je parcourus la rue à grandes enjambées, tentant vainement de rattraper ces douze minutes de retard incongrues.

A un carrefour un attroupement finissait de se disperser alors qu'une ambulance filait sur le boulevard. Les gens massés sur les trottoirs envahissaient les passages piétons et les rues alentour.

Il faisait chaud, une chaleur épaisse et moite. Le vent soufflait, c'était un vent d'été porteur d'embruns orageux. Bientôt de grosses gouttes de pluie s'écraseraient sur le pavé. Déjà dans le ciel encore mordoré des lueurs rougeoyantes du soleil, on devinait à l'horizon l'amas d'épais nuages couleur perle.

La Tour Eiffel taquinait de sa pointe de métal ce ciel de traine rendu cotonneux par l'arrivée de l'orage.

Au détour d'un carrefour il me sembla voir la chevelure brune devenue en une journée si familière, l'inconnue du métro m'avait tant troublé qu'il me semblait la reconnaître partout.

Je traversai la place Saint Germain en songeant à ses deux grands yeux si expressifs et doux.

La brise jouait dans les feuilles des tilleuls parsemant dans l'air quelques notes de leur parfum végétal. Les terrasses des brasseries vomissaient sur la place leurs flots de gens attablés et leur murmure vibrant noyait le tumulte de la ville.

Le ciel se couvrait rapidement maintenant, le vent charriait les cumulus menaçants. Je n'étais pas certain d'échapper à l'orage. Sa proximité me rendait bouillonnant d'électricité, la peau de mes bras se couvrait de frissons et je sentais poindre comme un début d'excitation. J'aimais les orages, leur force et leur violence, la senteur poussiéreuse de la terre brutalement mouillée, la pluie qui inonde les rues et court sur les pavés.

J'arrivai chez Rosalie avant que les premiers éclairs ne déchirent le ciel.

_**"-Edward entre! Tu es en retard!"**_

_**"-Désolé, Jasper avait besoin d'un dossier**__**,**__** j'ai d**__**û**__** lui apporter avant de venir ici" **_Ma future belle-sœur portait une longue robe rouge qui lui seyait à merveille. Ses cheveux blonds tirés en un parfait chignon lui donnaient une allure très élégante.

Elle me conduisit au salon où quelques-uns de nos amis prenaient un verre. C'était une soirée en petit comité. Emmett n'était pas encore arrivé à sa fête surprise, je n'étais peut-être pas tant en retard que cela finalement.

La soirée fût très plaisante! Rosalie avait invité un de nos cousins à Emmett et moi, de passage à Paris. Il vivait maintenant aux États-Unis alors je ne le voyais que très rarement et pourtant c'était toujours un immense plaisir de lui parler! Mes parents n'avaient pu faire le déplacement et il fallait bien avouer qu'ils manquaient à la fête! Cela faisait un moment maintenant que je ne les avais pas vus. J'envisageais de faire bientôt un petit séjour chez eux.

_**"-Alors Edward, tu ne m'as pas dit**__**,**__** tu as rencontré Mademoiselle Swan? Son travail te plait?" **_Je chassais de ma tête mes pensées de vacances pour répondre à Rosalie.

_**"-Et bien je devais... Aujourd'hui même, mais Mademoiselle n'a pas daigné venir, enfin si, ma secrétaire m'a dit qu'elle s'était pointée avec plus d'une heure de retard!"**_

_**"-Hum ça ne m'étonne pas, j'avais rendez-vous avec elle plus tôt dans la journée elle avait déjà un peu de retard. C'est son grand problème ça, elle n'est pas très ponctuelle, je crois qu'elle essaie pourtant, elle est perpétuellement en train de courir. Mais en dehors de ça elle est vraiment compétente! Elle m'a présenté tout à l'heure quelques-unes de ses premières idées pour ma prochaine campagne publicitaire et elles sont vraiment excellentes! Tu devrais lui laisser une chance Edward, tu ne le regretteras pas."**_

_**"-Merci mais non je ne pense pas que je la rappellerai! Oui peut-être si pour lui expliquer ma façon de penser, je suis désolé mais plus d'une heure de retard c'est inadmissible!"**_

_**"-Oh Eddy ne soit pas si pointilleux!" **_Mon frère qui suivait notre conversation d'une oreille distraite s'était empressé de saisir cette occasion de m'affubler de ce surnom ridicule qu'il affectionnait tant!

Je ne m'attardais pas trop longtemps après le dîner, il n'était pas loin d'une heure et si je voulais éviter de rentrer en taxi je devais me dépêcher.

Je saluais mon frère et sa femme, les remerciant pour la soirée.

_**"-Edward comment rentres-tu? Tu veux que je t'appelle un taxi?"**_

_**"-Non merci Rose je rentre en métro"**_

_**"-Un jour je comprendrai peut-être cette obstination à fuir les taxis! Par contre dépêche-toi le dernier métro passe un peu avant une heure ici je crois."**_

L'orage était passé, il ne restait de son passage que quelques débris de feuilles déchiquetées par les pluies violentes dispersées çà et là et les embruns humides suintant dans la rue.

Entres les pavés couraient de petites rigoles. La rue était plongée dans une douce pénombre seulement troublée par la lueur jaunâtre des réverbères qui projetaient sur le sol mouillé comme une auréole luisante. Mon ombre démesurément agrandie jouait sur la pierre grise des immeubles bordant le trottoir.

Des bars et des quelques cafés encore ouverts à cette heure tardive filtrait une musique doucement assourdie.

Sur le trottoir d'en face les talons d'une femme claquaient sur l'asphalte et par une fenêtre entrouverte au premier étage on entendait des éclats de voix. Sur la place que je finissais de traverser retentissaient encore quelques rires joyeux. La ville s'endormait doucement. L'église St Germain dessinait sur le sol son ombre terrifiante et déformée. Un chat s'enfuit dans une ruelle adjacente en entendant mon pas grinçant sur les pavés mouillés.

Je me pressais de traverser la rue, il ne me restait que quelques minutes si je ne voulais pas rater le dernier métro!

Pov B

Minuit 57... courir! Voilà bien le maître mot de ma journée! J'avais quitté la soirée de Lisa un peu tard pour espérer prendre le métro pour rentrer. Mais pourtant je n'avais pas la moindre envie de dépenser une fortune dans un taxi, alors je courais! Je courais alors que les fortes pluies tombées quelques heures plus tôt rendaient le sol terriblement glissant! Mes talons manquaient de me faire trébucher à chaque pas mais je persévérais dans un ultime regain d'énergie.

Il fallait bien avouer aussi que ces courses folles étaient pour moi une habitude!

Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque veut profiter de la moindre seconde, ne rien perdre, pas une seule infime parcelle de temps. A vouloir vivre trop intensément on passait des heures à se presser.

Le temps et moi n'avions jamais pu accorder nos montres! Il n'était à mon sens ni fiable ni constant! Une minute pouvait sembler aussi longue que cinq éternités réunies comme elle pouvait passer à une vitesse effarante!

Je m'engouffrai dans la station à toute vitesse. La lumière blafarde agressa mes yeux habitués à la pénombre de la rue.

Je courais en priant pour que mes chevilles ne cèdent pas, le claquement désordonné de mes pas résonnait longtemps dans la galerie déserte.

Un bourdonnement suivi du cri strident des freins me fit presser l'allure. Je descendis la volée de marches qui me séparait du quai comme si je portais mes fidèles ballerines à la place de mes hauts talons. Et pourtant tous mes efforts furent vains, j'eus beau courir à en perdre haleine, la sonnerie grinçante retentit sur le quai et le train s'éloigna sans moi laissant dans son sillage la senteur souffreteuse du métal tiède. C'était le dernier de la journée...

Essoufflée et hébétée je restais là à regarder l'éclat vert et blanc filer jusqu'à ce qu'il eut tout à fait disparu.

Un pas feutré se fit entendre derrière moi alors que je tentais de reprendre mon souffle.

Et une voix, cette voix s'éleva dans la station déserte. Cette voix chaude et douce, comme du miel liquide, cette voix grave et virile que j'entendais pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

_**"-Hum pas de chance... c'était moins une seconde" **_Je me tournai vers la source de cette voix si sensuelle.

Un regard... ce regard, posé sur moi fut la première chose que je remarquai. Ces yeux de jade parsemés d'or, l'inconnu du métro...

_**"-Heu oui..." **_Hypnotisée, j'étais totalement hypnotisée par ces yeux qui m'avaient hantée toute la journée. Je restais là à me perdre dans ces océans verts tendres sans parvenir à prononcer un mot cohérent.

Je devais avoir une allure singulièrement idiote mais j'étais comme paralysée! Il y avec quelque chose chez cet étranger qui me fascinait.

Je fis quelques pas pour briser ce lien, cette étrange connexion, mais ce fût le moment que choisirent mes pieds pour protester contre les touts les mauvais traitements de la journée.

Je trébuchai maladroitement sur le quai, ma dignité semblait me faire au revoir de la main en ricanant!

L'inconnu qui était maintenant terriblement proche de moi, suffisamment proche pour que son parfum d'ambre et de cuir avec un soupçon de tabac parvienne jusqu'à moi, tendit le bras pour me retenir.

Sa main... cette main que j'avais dessinée toute la journée était là juste sous mes yeux ébahis et choqués.

_**"-Votre main..."**_

_**"-pardon?"**_

_**"-Oui votre main, je vous ai**__** déjà croisé aujourd'hui, et vos yeux, dans le métro!" **_Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette main que je trouvais si fascinante. Je devais lui faire peur à agir aussi étrangement!

Il y avait quelque chose que mon regard ce matin n'avait pas capté, une petite courbure juste entre l'index et le majeur, une courbure un peu singulière.

_**"-Il y a quelque chose..." **_l'esprit complètement embrumé je sortis mon carnet à dessins, j'étais certaine que cette main était LA main, mais cette petite courbure me faisait douter.

C'était bien elle pourtant. Je tendis mon carnet vers l'inconnu comme pour prouver que nous nous étions déjà croisés.

_**"-C'est votre main. Au Starbucks de Bonne Nouvelle ce matin, c'était vous?"**_

_**"-En effet j'étais là-bas ce matin, mais, vous avez dessiné ma main?"**_

_**"-Je vous ai vu ailleurs aussi je crois, dans le métro, nos regards se sont croisés j'en suis certaine!" **_Son regard posé sur moi n'était ni effrayé ni surpris, simplement curieux avec peut-être même une étincelle d'amusement qui n'avait rependant rien de moqueur et pourtant je devais avoir l'air totalement folle!

_**"-A **__**S**__**t-Sébastien Froissart près du Marais..." **_ Il m'avait reconnu lui aussi! _**"-Et à Buttes Chaumont ce soir, vous dessiniez..."**_

_**"-Oui, c'est incroyable! C'est la quatrième fois que nous nous rencontrons dans la même journée!" **_

_**"-Le destin est farceur! Mais quelque chose m'intrigue, vous avez dessiné ma main?"**_

_**"-Oui, elle a quelque chose de... je ne sais pas..."**_

En parlant nous nous étions rapprochés des sièges. Mes pieds remerciaient le ciel de pouvoir enfin se reposer!

L'inconnu se pencha sur mon carnet que je tenais toujours sottement entre mes mains.

Une fois encore son parfum me frappa. C'était un parfum viril et séduisant que je respirai avec délectation. Il était si proche de moi qu'en me penchant juste un peu je pourrais sentir ses cheveux de bronze effleurer mon visage. Ils semblaient si doux...

Il s'éloigna de moi pour tirer son portefeuille de sa poche. Je remarquais seulement maintenant à quel point ses vêtements le rendaient séduisant... Mon inconnu en plus d'être terriblement troublant était un très bel homme!

Il sortit un petit carré de papier blanc.

_**"-C'est vous qui l'avez dessiné non? On dirait la reproduction miniature de celui-ci!"**_

La carte de Cullen où j'avais gribouillé la main en début de soirée... sa main!

_**"-Où avez-vous trouvé ça?"**_

_**"-A Châtelet, elle était par terre"**_

_**"-Vous ramassez les papiers qui trainent par terre?" **_Cet homme était étrange!

_**"-Et bien j'ai trouvé amusant de trouver ma carte sur le sol juste à côté de l'endroit où je m'étais assis!"**_

_**"-Votre carte?"**_

_**"-Oui c'est ma carte professionnelle. C'est votre dessin n'est-ce pas?"**_

_**"-Oui mais vous êtes Monsieur Cullen?"**_

_**"-Oui en effet, Edward, enchanté!"**_

_**"-Isabella Swan" **_Je me mordis les lèvres, anxieuse de sa réaction. Pour une raison qui m'échappait je n'avais pas du tout envie de contrarier cet homme-là, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le contrat...

_**"-Isabella Swan comme Isabella Swan la publiciste?"**_

_**"-Hum hum, je préfère Bella..."**_

_**"-Très bien Bella, serait-ce un ton repentant que j'entends?" **_Il ne semblait pas vraiment en colère... peut-être même amusé.

_**"-Peut-être bien..."**_

_**"-Vous savez que j'ai passé une partie de la journée à fulminer contre vous?"**_

_**"-J'en suis consciente et désolée, la journée n'a été qu'une longue succession de retards qui se sont accumulés!"**_

_**"-Vous semblez avoir vécu une dure journée!"**_

_**"-Vous n'avez pas idée! Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenu, j'avais oublié de rentrer vos coordonnées dans mon agenda..."**_

_**"-Ne parlons plus de ça, après tout la rencontre a eu lieu non? A plusieurs reprises même! Mais êtes-vous toujours en retard comme cela?"**_

_**"-Rarement d'une heure! Mais les retards c'est l'histoire de ma vie... la preuve, je viens de rater le dernier métro!"**_

_**"-Hum je ne suis pas si mécontent que vous l'ayez raté... Nous devrions sortir d'ici d'ailleurs."**_

_**"-Oui vous avez raison. "**_

Nous montâmes les escaliers côte à côte. Le silence pesant de la station déserte était seulement troublé par le bruissement de ses pas et le claquement des miens.

Le quai baignait dans sa lumière blafarde presque vacillante et sur le bitume de couleur sale se dessinaient les ombres agrandies des grilles de fer ouvragées comme de monstrueuses griffes qui bientôt seraient avalées par les ténèbres de la nuit.

Sur les carreaux de faïence vaguement blancs étaient placardées des affiches publicitaires criardes et colorées, elles avaient quelques chose d'incongru dans ce silence profond, le sourire de la dame des Galeries Lafayette, sa Tour Eiffel vissée sur la tête, semblait aussi mystérieux qu'inquiétant.

Je sentais la proximité de mon inconnu près de moi, inconnu qui ne l'était d'ailleurs plus vraiment. Son parfum m'enivrait et j'aurais voulu me rapprocher encore de lui. C'était comme si la plus infime de mes cellules réagissait à sa présence, tout mon corps semblait attiré par le sien, au point de s'y laisser absorber.

_**"-A cette heure trouver un taxi va relever du parcours du combat**__**t**__**ant!" **_Ma voix résonna longtemps après qu'elle se soit tue.

_**"-Je le crains oui! Mon frère habite à deux pas d'ici, nous pourrons toujours aller sonner à sa porte!"**_

Lorsque nous eûmes quitté la station, l'air frais de la nuit me fit frissonner. Presque imperceptiblement Edward se rapprocha de moi.

On pouvait voir quelques étoiles ce soir, avec peine elles parvenaient à percer l'auréole de lumière rousse qui surplombait la ville.

Une fois que nous fûmes à l'air libre notre conversation reprit, détendue, loin de l'atmosphère oppressante du ventre de Paris.

J'aimais entendre sa voix qui réchauffait l'atmosphère humide de la nuit.

Le boulevard était presque désert, à quelques pas devant nous une jeune fille marchait. Enfoncée dans un sweat deux fois trop grand pour elle, on ne distinguait que sa chevelure blonde et frisée qui flottait au rythme de ses pas. A l'allure courbée de son corps on devinait une certaine lassitude et peut-être même un soupçon de tristesse.

Au croisement de la rue de Rennes la chance nous sourit, un taxi accepta de nous prendre en charge.

Préférant ne pas tenter le diable nous décidâmes de le partager avec Edward bien que nous habitions à deux endroits assez éloignés. Moi à Belleville et lui à Montmartre.

Paris à cette heure était magique. Les rues désertes baignaient dans une douce lumière orangée.

Nous traversâmes la Seine dont les flots boueux et rapides attiraient le regard comme un dangereux précipice.

Le Palais de Justice et la Conciergerie dans leur halo de lueurs chaudes semblaient être des remparts imprenables et moyenâgeux se dressant sur la rive.

**"-Serait-ce présomptueux de vous inviter boire un verre chez moi?"**

**"-Invitez-vous toutes les femmes rencontrées dans le métro?"**

**"-Seulement celles qui dessinent mes mains"**

**"-Et vos yeux aussi... votre argumentaire est imparable! Ne seriez-vous pas juriste?"**

**"-En effet! Vous être très perspicace, alors est-ce un oui?"**

**"-Le destin a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour nous réunir aujourd'hui! Voyons pourquoi!"**

Il m'offrit un sourire en coin terriblement craquant qui fît ronronner la créature avide au fond de mon ventre.

Je soupirai d'aise en regardant le cœur de Paris vibrer dans la nuit. Le dôme d'or des Invalides défiait la voûte étoilée, la verrière du Grand Palais dessinait comme une tache de lumière bleutée au centre de la ville.

_**"-Alors dîtes-moi Bella, vous dessinez les mains de tous les étrangers qui croisent votre chemin?"**_

_**"-Peut-être qu'on pourrait se tutoyer non?"**_

_**"-C'est une excellente idée!"**_

_**"-Non, mais je suis rarement troublée par une main comme je l'ai été par la tienne ce matin..."**_

_**"-Troublée?"**_

_**"-Oui elle a quelque chose... d'étonnant, presque d'incongru! Raconte-moi l'histoire de tes mains!"**_

_**"-L'histoire de mes mains? Cela revient à te raconter la mienne non?"**_

_**"-C'est vrai mais, tu permets?" **_Je pris sa main dans la mienne, elle était chaude, rassurante! Lorsque nos épidermes entrèrent en contact je sentis comme un courant électrique me parcourir, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça et cela ne fit qu'ajouter à mon trouble.

Je dessinais du bout de mes doigts le chemin de ses veines, je caressais chaque petit sillon et petit calle sur sa peau. Je me délectais de le sentir sous la pulpe de mes doigts. J'étais enivrée par cet homme!

**"**_**-C'est étrange, tu as des mains très fines, délicates, comme celles de quelqu'un qui en prend soin et qui ne travaille pas avec."**_

_**"-Je fais du piano depuis longtemps..."**_

_**"-Ce qui explique les doigts longs et effilés, et aussi les ongles courts, pas rongés, parfaitement coupés."**_

_**"-En effet"**_

_**"-Mais ce qui est étrange ce sont les calles ici et là, ils ne sont pas dues à un stylo, juste dans la paume comme ceux de quelqu'un qui travaille la terre. Et ces petites taches de soleil là et là, mais tout cela est ancien, il y a aussi quelques petites traces de tabac mais elles sont plus récentes, et cette courbure entre l'index et le majeur, je ne l'avais pas remarquée ce matin, on dirait que tu t'es cassé un doigt et que les os se sont mal ressoudés."**_

_**"-Oui je me suis cassé le majeur en jouant au basket avec mon frère"**_

_**"-Mais il y a longtemps..."**_

_**"-J'avais douze ans!"**_

_**"-Tout cela ne colle pas! Tu as des mains ét**__**r**__**anges, de belles mains, à la foi**__**s**__** très viriles et très délicates, comme les mains de deux personnes! Ou une personne qui aurait eu deux vies! **__**Ça**__** ne colle pas, les calles sur la paume et les doigts soignés!" **_Je continuais à caresser sa main chaude et douce juste pour ressentir encore les délicieux frissons que cela faisait naître en moi.

_**"-Je suis très impressionné! J'ai la sensation que tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert! J'ai passé mon enfance dans une ferme au fin fond du Jura, mes parents ont une exploitation agricole alors j'ai été habitué très jeune aux travaux des champs. Les calles et les imperfections viennent de cette époque. Depuis que je me suis installé ici, mes mains ne servent plus qu'à écrire et jouer du piano. Tu es très observatrice!"**_

_**"-Je dessine..."**_

Le silence était retombé entre nous mais ma main n'avait pas quitté la sienne. Il était maintenant celui qui dessinait des cercles apaisants sur mon épiderme.

Je songeais au sort que le destin nous avait réservé. Toute la journée il m'avait poussée dans les bras de cet homme et à cause de mon retard chronique j'avais failli ne pas le rencontrer...

L'histoire de cette journée avait bien failli être: ce qui aurait pu arriver si je n'avais pas été en retard! Mais finalement il avait fallu que je rate un train pour que nos chemins se croisent et, j'en avais la certitude, pour que nos destins se rencontrent...

Je me sentais tellement bien au côté de cet homme qui m'entrainait chez lui, entière, apaisée et vibrante d'une délicieuse excitation!

Ce qu'il allait advenir de cette soirée, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée! Mais pour l'heure je me rapprochais chaque seconde un peu plus de lui. Son parfum délicieusement masculin m'entourait d'une bulle de félicité. Je sentais l'arôme subtil de l'ambre et du cuir pénétrer en moi. Nous étions tellement proches que chaque virage et chaos faisaient se toucher nos épaules.

Nos mains dansaient l'une dans l'autre un sensuel ballet.

Le taxi nous déposa au pied de la Butte Montmartre.

_**"-Hum Monsieur habite un beau quartier!"**_

_**"-En effet, je n'ai pas à me plaindre! Mais nous allons devoir grimper!" **_Mes pieds poussaient déjà un gémissement de lassitude à la vue des marches qui escaladaient la Butte.

Edward se rapprocha de moi et passa son bras dans mon dos comme pour me soutenir et m'aider à monter ces abrupts escaliers.

Le pavé inégal glissait sous mes hauts talons. Mes doigts effleurèrent la rambarde de métal froid et humide. La rue baignait dans l'obscurité, l'éclat un peu pâle, un peu blanc des réverbères illuminait par endroit un coin de mur ou un volet blanc et haut comme on n'en trouve qu'ici.

Nos pas résonnaient longtemps dans la ruelle étroite. Il faisait frais. Un rayon de lune se prenait dans les feuilles des quelques arbres disséminés çà et là. Le dôme du Sacré Cœur noyé dans son halo de lueur pâle veillait jalousement sur la rue comme sur la ville tout entière.

La présence d'Edward à mes côtés rendait l'atmosphère moins lugubre. Parfois, je sentais son doigt effleurer le décolleté de mon dos et je frissonnais. Il était délicat et doux. Nos ombres furtives glissaient sur les murs blafards alors que nos pas nous rapprochaient toujours un peu plus du sommet de la Butte. Quelques fenêtres étaient éclairées mais la plupart baignaient dans l'obscurité alanguie de la nuit.

Pov E

Elle était là, près de moi, mon inconnue du métro! Je souris en pensant combien les manœuvres du destin avaient été acharnées pour nous réunir. Tant de fois aujourd'hui j'aurais pu avoir le plaisir d'entendre sa voix douce et mélodieuse. Mais il avait fallu attendre ce soir et ce retard pour avoir ce plaisir. Plus jamais je ne fulminerai contre les retards, sans eux jamais la belle Isabella n'aurait croisé ma route, ou peut-être que si mais ça aurait été dans un cadre si différent!

Je me délectais de sentir sous mes doigts les muscles de son dos. Le tissu de sa petite robe noire était si fin qu'il ne me dissimulait rien de la chaleur de son corps.

J'avais toutes les peines du monde à me tenir loin d'elle, alors je profitais des escaliers pour me rapprocher encore...

Bientôt nous arrivâmes à deux pas de chez moi. Nous traversâmes le square qui dominait tout Paris.

Pendant quelques minutes nous restâmes là à contempler la ville offerte sous nos pieds. Le halo de lumière rousse qui la baignait diluait les ténèbres alentours.

Bella était presque contre moi maintenant et je devais me retenir de plonger le nez dans ses cheveux qui sentaient le jasmin et quelque chose d'autre, un parfum terriblement féminin.

Paris, la ville des rêves était étendue devant nous, et ce soir, moi aussi j'avais trouvé mon rêve!

_**"-Je t'en pri**__**e,**__** installe**__**-**__**toi!" **_J'aimais l'idée de voir ma belle inconnue s'installer sur mon canapé.

Mon appartement, qui soit dit en passant me coûtait les yeux de la tête, était un petit bijou de par sa situation géographique. Des fenêtres du salon on surplombait tout Paris.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui m'avait pris de l'inviter chez moi à une heure pareille, mais je ne supportais pas l'idée d'être déjà séparé d'elle alors que je venais juste de la trouver.

Dire que j'avais été choqué de la découvrir sur le quai était un euphémisme, mais apprendre qu'elle était Isabella Swan, LA Isabella Swan qui m'avait fait perdre tant de temps aujourd'hui était encore pire. Je cessais d'être fâché contre elle à la seconde où je découvris qu'elle était la magnifique jeune femme au regard si envoutant.

Tout chez cette femme m'attirait, c'était comme un magnétisme puissant, incontrôlable!

_**"-Que veux-tu prendre? Vin?"**_

_**"-Oui c'est parfait!" **_Je nous servis deux verres et mis un peu de musique, quelque chose de doux et de langoureux.

_**"-Nina Simone... excellent choix! Vous êtes un mélomane averti Monsieur Cullen!"**_

_**"-Tu aimes?"**_

_**"-J'adore!" **_J'allai m'assoir près d'elle sur le canapé, peut-être un peu plus près d'elle que ne l'aurait exigé la bienséance.

Nous discutâmes un long moment, parler avec elle était simple, agréable! Même ses silences étaient mélodieux.

Elle avait ôté ses chaussures et s'était installée décontractée, une jambe repliée sous elle.

Son rire cristallin déclenchait toujours le mien, j'aimais voir les étincelles d'or pétiller dans ses grands yeux bruns.

_You Give Me F__e__ver _emplit le salon, je trouvais les paroles parfaitement de circonstance!

_**"-Tu veux danser?"**_

_**"-Je ne suis pas sur**__**e**__** que mes pieds acc**__**e**__**ptent cet exercice mais pourquoi pas!" **_Elle saisit la main que le lui tendait, ses petits pieds nus effleuraient à peine l'épaisse moquette tant elle était légère et gracieuse.

Nous dansâmes un long moment alors qu'à travers les fenêtres on pouvait voir la ville endormie.

Sa proximité me rendait fou, je mourrais d'envie de poser mes lèvres dans son cou, de happer sa bouche tendre et boudeuse, de lui faire l'amour dans mon lit...

Mon corps près d'elle était envahi d'une tension indicible, le désir me tordait le ventre et l'électricité crépitait entre nous.

Ses grands yeux plongés dans les miens semblaient obscurcis par le désir. Alors doucement je posais mes lèvres au coin des siennes, un peu timidement, comme pour tester sa réaction.

Sentir sa saveur fruitée sur ma bouche me fit perdre pied alors cette fois-ci ce fut ses lèvres pleines que j'embrassais. Elle répondit au baiser avec ferveur, nos lèvres tentaient de s'apprivoiser, de se dompter. Lorsque la pointe de sa langue quémanda l'accès à ma bouche je m'empressais de le lui offrir. Nos langues bataillèrent un long moment, je pétrissais les hanches de ma douce Bella alors que je n'en finissais pas de la dévorer, de goûter sa saveur.

Le baiser déclenchait en moi une déferlante de sensations. A bout de souffle nous dûmes nous interrompre. Haletant je posais mon front tout contre le sien pour sentir encore sa proximité.

_**"-Encore..." **_Sa voix était un souffle, guère plus sonore qu'un murmure. Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois, avec plus de passion encore que la précédente. Embrasser Bella ne pouvait se comparer à rien d'autre, c'était comme plonger au cœur d'une tempête. Je perdais pied, je perdais tous mes repères en sentant sa langue chaude et douce caresser la mienne.

Ce qui suivit ensuite fut indescriptible!

Je nous entrainai sur le large canapé. Sentir son corps souple pressé contre le mien fit flancher ce qui me restait de bienséance! Le décolleté de sa robe était décidément bien trop tentant pour son bien.

Alors que la voix grave et chaude de Nina Simone vibrait dans l'air je laissai glisser mes doigts le long de sa gorge, j'effleurai ses monts délicieusement sculptés. Elle avait des seins parfaits, ronds et fermes. Sa poitrine réagissait parfaitement à mon contact. Sa respiration haletante la faisait se presser contre ma main avide de la toucher.

Impatiente elle dégrafa le dos de sa robe. Le tissu devenu brusquement lâche m'offrit une parcelle plus grande de sa peau nue. La dentelle noire délicate de son soutien-gorge commençait à apparaître. Ses seins semblaient vouloir sortir de leur écrin pour se fondre sous mes doigts.

Je déposai un baiser dans son cou, juste sous son oreille, elle frissonna et je souris contre sa peau.

Ma bouche continua à tracer un chemin de baisers le long de son cou, je glissai ma langue dans la chaude vallée de ses seins alors qu'elle gémissait de plaisir et se tortillait sous moi à la recherche de plus de contact.

Ses petites mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux et me pressaient contre elle, désireuse de me sentir là où je voulais tant aller!

Lorsque sa robe ne fût plus qu'un amas de tissu noir sur le plancher, je pris un moment pour admirer son corps délicatement paré de dentelle fine. Elle était si belle!

Sa peau de porcelaine hérissée de frissons semblait scintiller dans la lumière douce. Sa poitrine délicieuse montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration rapide.

_**"-Tu es si belle! J'ai tellement envie de toi Bella!"**_

_**"-Alors qu'attends-tu pour me prendre!" **_Je caressais délicatement les courbes de son corps. J'avais envie de douceur avec elle! Je voulais la vénérer, la chérir, Bella était une perle rare, une pierre précieuse et délicate!

J'embrassais son petit ventre plat, le comblant d'attentions avant de venir effleurer la courbure de sa poitrine encore couverte de dentelle.

Je dégrafai sous soutien-gorge, ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps pour me délecter de sa peau nue!

Parfaite! Tout chez cette femme était parfait! Je caressais avec douceur ses seins, savourant la sensation de leur chaleur avant de venir embrasser ses petits bouts de chair rose et érigés.

Je les suçotais, les goûtais, les taquinais!

_**"-Edward c'est bon! Encore!" **_Je remontais le long de son cou pour venir avaler ses gémissements en embrassant ses lèvres.

J'étais comme fou, avide d'elle!

Reprenant mon œuvre je glissais une nouvelle fois le long de son ventre jusqu'à sa féminité que je sentais humide malgré la présence de ce petit bout de dentelle devenu terriblement encombrant. Il s'échoua lui aussi sur le sol...

Son sexe trempé de désir exhalait le plus savoureux des parfums. Je ne pouvais attendre avant de plonger au cœur de son centre brûlant. Je léchai d'abord son mont de Vénus parfaitement lisse et vins cueillir sur le bout de mes lèvres une perle de son désir.

Le goût d'Isabella ne pouvait se comparer à aucun autre... J'étais déjà tellement dur mais sentir sa minette s'ouvrir sous mes lèvres ne fît que me rendre plus dur encore!

Elle gémissait en se tortillant lascivement sous mes attouchements. Je léchais, je lapais ne pouvant jamais me rassasier de son goût. Mes doigts pénétrèrent son antre humide alors que de la pointe de ma langue je taquinais son bourgeon érigé.

Son orgasme ne tarda pas, je la sentis se refermer sous mes doigts et elle poussa une longue complainte voluptueuse alors que ses paupières se fermaient, me privant du contact de ses yeux incandescents.

Pov B

Wouahhh, les dernières étincelles de mon orgasme terminaient de pétiller derrière mes paupières closes. Je retombais doucement de mon nuage de volupté.

Jamais le sexe oral n'avait été aussi puissant qu'avec Edward! Toutes les frustrations de la journée s'étaient envolées alors qu'il léchait mon sexe avec envie...

Je venais de jouir et pourtant le désir me tordait toujours le ventre, je le voulais lui! Entier et totalement en moi, je voulais le sentir se perdre dans mon corps, me rapprocher de lui et ne faire plus qu'un.

_**"-Edward, viens! Je te veux en moi!" **_Plus rapide que l'éclair il alla chercher de quoi nous protéger et cette fois-ci c'est moi qui me mis à son déshabillage!

Son jean élimé le rendait terriblement sexy mais il disparut bientôt, de même que sa chemise.

Je me léchais inconsciemment les lèvres en contemplant ce corps divin allongé sous moi. Il était sublime, terriblement bien dessiné!

Je parsemais son corps de baisers, goutant sa saveur virile, me délectant du jeu de ses muscles sous ma langue.

Ma main mutine se glissa à la lisière de son boxer, là où sa chaleur était si intense!

Edward Cullen était, passez-moi l'expression, vraiment très bien monté! Sa bite longue et dure se tendait vers moi et je salivais à la vue de ce membre que je voulais désespérément goûter...

Du plat de la langue je commençais à le câliner, recueillant une goutte de son pré-sperme, savourant son goût un peu âcre et si masculin!

Je le léchai d'abord, caressant ses bourses avec adoration mais bientôt ne pouvait réfréner ma gourmandise je le pris au plus profond de ma bouche, ou du moins ce que je pouvais prendre...

Je le suçais comme si ma vie en dépendait, jouissant de le voir se tortiller de plaisir sous mes caresses. La vision de son corps offert et de son regard noir d'encre m'excitaient terriblement!

Il dut le sentir car il ne me laissa pas terminer la pipe magistrale que j'étais en train de lui administrer et me retourna sous lui, son corps me surplombant, me dominant!

_**"-Je vais te prendre Bella! Je n'en peux plus, je te veux!"**_

_**"-Alors viens!" **_Tout doucement d'abord il s'enfonça en moi... je me sentais écartelée par son membre et c'était la plus délicieuse sensation que je n'avais jamais vécue!

Il me prit d'abord avec douceur, profondément! Mon cœur s'affolait d'être si proche de lui, si connectée à cet homme qui me troublait tant!

Ses mains... ces mains qui m'avaient obsédée toute la journée étaient maintenant en train de courir sur mes seins! Chaque fois que ses petites callosités effleuraient mes tétons gorgés d'envie je me sentais défaillir. Il avait des mains faites pour les caresses...

Il accéléra le rythme et souda ses lèvres aux miennes. Je gémissais sous ses coups de rein puissants alors que mon regard se perdait dans ses yeux de jade parsemés d'or et la jouissance vint me prendre. Je me refermai autours de lui et le sentis se raidir, nous atteignîmes les flots de la jouissance ensemble, nos souffles erratiques venaient s'échouer sur la bouche de l'autre...

J'étais bien... tellement bien blottie dans les bras d'Edward! Les endorphines dues à l'orgasme n'en finissaient pas de se déverser en moi. Il ne cessait jamais de caresser ma hanche et d'embrasser mon épaule.

Je me sentais connectée à lui plus que je ne l'avais été avec personne d'autre jusqu'à maintenant... Jamais, je ne bénirai jamais assez le destin de l'avoir mis sur mon chemin.

Il venait de nous resservir un verre de vin que je buvais à petites gorgées, savourant son goût fruité en me blottissant contre Edward.

Ma peau se hérissait de frissons délicieux chaque fois qu'il me caressait. Le désir sourd et vibrant commençait à naître de nouveau au fond de mon ventre mais pour le moment je profitais de cet instant de douceur et de tendresse.

Il embrassa le coin de mon oreille puis celui de ma bouche, en lui rendant son baiser je pouvais sentir le goût du vin sur ses lèvres, cela ne fit qu'enflammer de nouveau mes sens. Je le voulais! Encore plus puissamment que la dernière fois...

_**"-Edward, j'ai encore envie..." **_Je murmurai à son oreille d'une façon que j'espérais séduisante.

A sentir son membre se durcir contre ma cuisse je sus que mon objectif avait été atteint. Il me voulait lui aussi...

_**"-Que dirais-tu de faire l'amour dans mon lit cette fois-ci?"**_

_**"-Hum ça me parait une bonne idée!" **_Il me porta comme une jeune mariée jusqu'à sa chambre, je riais comme une femme heureuse et comblée, ce qu'à la vérité j'étais grâce à lui!

Les draps de coton caressèrent mon corps nu, rendu fiévreux par le désir.

La nuit ne fut qu'une longue succession d'orgasmes et de tendresse. Jamais une nuit ne fut si magique que celle-ci!

Il devait être près de 5h du matin lorsque nos corps repus et épuisés crièrent grâce. J'avais eu plus de plaisir en une nuit que je n'en avais eu durant toute ma vie!

_**"-J'ai faim" **_Edward avait posé sa tête sur ma poitrine et je caressais ses cheveux soyeux avec douceur.

_**"-Moi aussi..."**_

_**"-Alors viens ma belle!" **_Il m'attrapa la main et m'entraina dans la cuisine. Me laissant tout juste le temps d'attraper sa chemise de la veille que je revêtis .

_**"-Hummm j'ai du fromage, et des œufs, ça te dit? Pas terrible comme petit déj mais je te promets que j'irai nous acheter des croissants demain matin. Enfin tout à l'heure..." **_

En effet la ville commençait à se parer des lueurs bleutées de l'aube.

J'ouvris la fenêtre pour faire entrer le vent frais et pétillant du matin. A l'horizon on voyait poindre les oranges et les ocres de l'aurore. Au-dessus de la Seine s'élevaient des volutes de brume vaporeuse. Quelques fenêtres en contrebas étaient allumées, mais la ville dormait toujours. Les ombres disputaient les rues aux lueurs violettes et bleutés.

Edward se rapprocha de moi et enroula son bras autour de moi, me plaquant contre son torse musclé.

Il avait fait du café et cette odeur mêlée à son parfum avait quelque chose de rassurant, d'apaisant... J'étais si bien au creux de ses bras, comme dans un cocon protecteur!

Je songeais à cette folle journée! Pour une fois ce n'était pas moi qui avait couru après le destin mais bien lui qui m'avait couru après! Et il m'avait rattrapée! Mettant sur mon chemin cet homme extraordinaire que j'aimerais ne jamais quitter tant je me sentais bien près de lui!

Je crois que désormais j'aimerai les jeudis!

Je me retournai et l'embrassai, songeant que sans retard j'aurais rencontré Edward Cullen l'avocat, mais jamais Edward l'homme aux mains extraordinaires et aux yeux si troublants!

Peut-être que les retards avaient du bon finalement...

Pov E

Après notre étrange petit-déjeuner nous allâmes nous coucher. Il ne nous restait que peu d'heures avant que le soleil n'inonde la ville mais la nuit avait été si magique qu'elle valait bien tout le manque de sommeil de la terre!

Je tenais Bella au creux de mes bras. Elle s'endormit rapidement, mon corps enroulé autour du sien. Ses cheveux chatouillaient mon visage et son parfum m'enfermait dans une bulle de bonheur. Comme j'aimais la tenir ainsi contre moi...

Le destin était une chose bien étrange! Toute la journée il avait tout fait pour que je rencontre Isabella, et je le bénissais pour ça!

Je ne fulminerai plus jamais contre les retards désormais! C'était un retard qui nous avait permis de nous rencontrer, et de nous aimer. J'aurais aimé pouvoir la tenir contre moi pour l'éternité... Ma délicieuse inconnue!

_Et voilà, c'est terminé pour cet Os j'espère qu'ils vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!_

_Pour ce qui la suivent on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite de Parfum d'Asie._

_Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire!_


End file.
